justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
MV V880
The MV V880 is a military off-road vehicle in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's one of the 3 very similar vehicles, based on the military HMMWV (High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle) - "Humvee" to civilians. *MV Command. *MV Quartermaster. *MV V880. Of all these three, this vehicle is the most closely related to the original armoured looking MV, used by the San Esperito Military. It can spawn in desert, snow and jungle camouflage. In 'Hell on Wheels' it spawns in Reapers red, another red variant is provided for the 'Ketam Besar Trespass' race challenge. This is one of a few four-door vehicles in the game. Performance Moderate speed and a small turning radius, excellent handling on rough terrain. It's V8 twin turbo allows it to be the fastest car in the desert. They're excellent escape vehicles since they handle well and can be found in several Military bases in Panau. Despite its military nature, is not armored at all. The lack of armor is a major problem, shared with the HMMWV. It can take even fewer shots than most civilian cars. Care must be taken to keep the vehicle from catching fire during chases, especially when being fired upon by a Mounted Gun or an Assault Rifle. The red light on the roof is usually the first part of the car to be visually damaged, falling off. Locations During usual game-play *At many Military bases in Panau, Military base outposts and other military locations (incomplete list): **Bukit Bura. **Hutan Besar. **Kampung Batu Tiga. **Kastelo Singa. **Kem Kuala Utara - A version that makes the aiming box green and doesn't attract heat. **Kem Lembah Hutan - Another green-marked version. **Negeri Cengkih. **Panau International Airport, inside the open hangar and near the road leading to the hangar. **Pulau Panau Kecil. **Sungai Remaja. **Tanah Raya Timur Kappa. **Sungai Jernih. *Some civilian settlements, normally near propaganda trailers. **Bandar Bukit Tahan. **Bandar Selekeh. **Kampung Jelantur. **Kampung Sri Puteri. **Kampung Teratai Putih. **Kampung Kerang Hitam. **Pekan Buah Melimpah. **Pekan Juku-Juku. **Elsewhere. *At heat levels 4 and 5, the army will send them instead of the Wilforce jeeps. During faction missions *Sidemissions **Airport Troubles - A third one spawns at Panau International Airport that does not spawn there normally. See the article for more details. **Bridging New Contacts has some form one roadblock. **Can I get a Witness - The witness is in the front one of three of this vehicle, which is odd, considering it should be one forward one back. **Checking the Menu - Several form roadblocks along the path you take. At the farthest one however, there is also a MV Quartermaster. **Driving Miss Stacey - Four of them form a massive roadblock alongside a Maddox FVA 45. See the article for more details. **Head of State - For some odd reason, there is a heatless version in the mission. Its purpose is unknown, unless it was delivering soldiers to defend the statue. **Hell on Wheels involves climbing around on 3 red Reapers MVs while trying to disarm bombs at the back of the MVs. Sadly, you cannot just hijack these without mods, but you can shoot their tires out and watch them do a couple of rolls after you've completed the mission. Or you could wait until they stop at their destination and then try again. **Holy Smoke! - Two show up during the first phase. **Information Highway - There is an officer inside one of these whom Rico is ordered to download information off of, hence the name of the mission. **Jumping Parole - Saul Sukarno is being escorted by two of these. For some reason they are in the back instead of one forward one back. **Political Debate - Several form roadblocks along the path you take. **Taking Care of the Dishes - Lee Ho Fook rides with three of these loaded with elite soldiers. Oddly, while he is the center of the convoy, there are no soldiers in his V880, but the front and back are loaded with elites. **Taming the Beast - Several form roadblocks along the path you take. These also have MV Quartermasters. **The Broader Scope - Colonel Chen is near one that does not normally spawn in that base. See Port Gurun Lautan Lama for more details. **The Setup - There is one alongside a Fengding EC14FD2. *Stronghold takeovers: **Chemical Compound: 1 alongside a MV Quartermaster. **Free Trade: 2. **Oil for Blood: 5. **Pilgrimage: 1 alongside 2 MV Quartermasters. **Power Surge: 1. **Rocket Science: 2. During Agency missions *Welcome to Panau has two of them as defense stage vehicles that drive up a ramp into the area where you destroy the SAM sites, each with three soldiers. *Casino Bust has Rico take on several soldiers coming from these as the military desperately try to kill Karl Blaine. Later more attack, as you make your way to Karl Blaine's Residence. *Mountain Rescue uses one in the final part of the mission, a chase scene. It is the vehicle transporting Jade Tan supposedly to be delivered to the U1. However, no matter how many times you fail the mission, a missile will always strike the vehicle within a certain range. During race missions *A unique red MV is supplied for the "Ketam Besar Trespass" Race at X:19485 Y:26400. As a bonus it is green-marked. Trivia *See MV for the original Just Cause version. *When the soldiers, who lean out of the sides to shoot at Rico, are killed, they tend to tear their doors right off the MV. This applies to every military vehicle that has the Panau Military as a sidegunner unless of course, the vehicle has no doors, like the Wilforce Range X and Chepachet PVD. *This is probably the most used Panau Military vehicle in missions, seen in both Agency and faction missions. They're used for either pursuit or Roadblock purposes. *These may well have been "Humvees" during Papa Panay's rule, albeit with SOME kind of change or modification. The U.S. could have exported these vehicles to Panau during his reign and the Humvee was designated the present name. *The ones in Hell on Wheels are the only faction versions. *You can keep the sirens on even after exiting the vehicle by going into a stunt position and jumping off. This works with every vehicle in Just Cause 2 equipped with a siren. *This vehicle is possibly has a V8 engine, according to its name (V8-80). *This is one of, if not the only car which you can hang on the back of while in the stunt position. *Casino Bust features this vehicle most prominently, with 14 in total seen in the mission. Gallery Hell on Wheels (Reapers MV V880).png|Reapers MV V880 in the mission Hell on Wheels. Red MV V880.JPG|The one provided for a race. Ular Boys elite in MV V880.JPG|A Ular Boys elite driving one while the military tries to kill him and Rico. I Want to Break Free roadblock.jpg|Three form a roadblock in I Want to Break Free. Heat level 5 in military base.jpg|One with its occupants dead at Negeri Tenggara. Kampung Bahari siege.jpg|One at Kampung Bahari in an attempt to kill Rico. It's the one near the Maddox FVA 45. Roaches HQ siege.jpg|One at the Roaches HQ in an attempt to kill Rico. It's partially obscured by the Wilforce Trekstar and Shimuzu PI Service. Awan Cendawan post liberation.jpg|Post "liberation" at Awan Cendawan Power Plant. Flipped MV V880.jpg|One of these in Casino Bust being flipped into the air by Rico. This can be done by attaching a grappler tether to a faraway distance then grappling it to the MV V880. Panau from air.jpg|Panau viewed from above (not very clearly) with Rico "driving" one of these. Irony.jpg|Post "liberation" at Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor. SV-1003 Raider with MV V880 and Wilforce Range X.jpg|At far right. The vehicle at center is a SV-1003 Raider and at the far left is a Wilforce Range X. Screenshot taken at Awan Cendawan Power Plant right after Power Surge. Reapers MV V880s.jpg|The ones in Hell on Wheels. These three vehicles cannot be seen again in the base game without modding. Airport Troubles MV V880 unable to be entered.jpg|Cannot be entered. MV V880 with elites close up.jpg|Four Panauan servicemen. Physics breaking 101.jpg Acrobatics 101.jpg Pekan Ayer Gilang street to Pekan Buah Melambak.jpg|An MV V880 at Pekan Ayer Gilang. Do note the graphical enhancements, such as the street and Panauan Military's appearance. Also, the weather is tinted to look realistic. White MVV880.jpg|An MV V880 as seen in Kampung Penggali. Tanjung Putih MVV880.jpg|An MV V880 passing through Tanjung Putih Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in Panau